Story Arcs
Written by Ryan Beattie - 1701246 In "Breadcrumbs Of Destruction" you play as the head royal advisor to the king. As such you must have a vast knowledge of the different families, their stories and their motivations. With this knowledge comes the different story arcs of each family and possible quest lines that may arise depending on the player characters choices within in the game and who the player decides should have the greatest approval with the king. The Dichet Family – The Dichet Family being renowned farmers clearly want the kings approval so that they can continue to expand and grow their farms to provide for the kingdom and due to them producing the kings favourite food they have quite high standing with the king himself allowing them to influence his decisions in many ways. As such you the player have to keep a close eye on what they say to the king. The family cares deeply about the common people and will sacrifice other aspects of the government like the military if the need arises, this could be allowed by the player opening up a time of prosperity for the kingdom but also causing discourse among the families and greatly weakening the kingdoms defensive capabilities making them more susceptible to attack or up rise from one of the other families. The Gerard Family – The Gerard Family cares deeply about the protection of the kingdom and as such are willing to sacrifice the aspects of the kingdom that they deem less important that their own abilities. This opens up a possible story line where the king approves of their view point and sacrifices the food production or the entertainment which would keep the city protected bring crime to an all time low and making the kingdom secure but greatly displeasing the common folk as they either slowly get hungrier as rations become thin or the entertainment is slowly destroyed leaving them in a never-ending loop of work, rest, work, rest. This could lead to a large riot from the people unless handled properly and such a riot would lead to the deaths of many people, common folk and families alike, which could greatly weaken the kingdom in the end. The Wells Family – The Wells Family itself is very influential due to the vast amount of money they have, most of their influence comes from “The Coin Master” who holds great sway over the families and the king himself. Due to this power he has the player must keep them in check as they are the only other person who can influence the kingdom as much as the player can and because of this if ‘The Coin Master’ is left unchecked he could tamper with what the player believes is best for the kingdom altering the outcome of certain events with their vast wealth. This family can cause a lot of problems for the player, however if the played convinces the family to aid them then they could be a great ally for the player by influencing the other families to work for the player without the families realising how big a decision they are making. The Arnhold Family – Due to The Arnhold Family being so beloved by the kingdom and the royal family they hold a great deal of influence over the comings and goings of the royal court. Due to this great influence the player will have to be very careful with their dealings with this family as one wrong move could have the player turned on by the royals and the families alike. The player must ensure this does not happen as if the family decides to turn on the player there is almost no way for the player to recover. This would mean that The Arnhold Family would essentially become the superpower of the families an essentially control the whole court as the player is the only one with the power to convince the king to see things from another perspective and potentially refuse the families wishes. The Carnon Family – The jesters and entertainers of the kingdom, The Carnon Family holds great sway with the populace and the royal family themselves. While the family is beloved by the populace the ideas that they family presents will help the kingdom immediately but will have negative effects later in the game meaning that the player will have to weigh the pros and cons of their ideas and decide whether the kingdom would prosper overall from their decisions as well as make sure that the other more serious families do not get too angry at The Carnon Family. If the player is not successful at keeping the other families at bay then tensions could arise which could lead to attempts to undermine the family’s importance and possibly assassination attempts against the heads of the family. This would be devastating to the kingdom as a whole as one of the major families would be completely destroyed causing discourse and panic among the common folk as well as families allied to The Carnon Family. The Searlas Family – The Searlas Family hold great power among the kingdom due to the family being the tutors for the royal family as well as teaching the other families and common folk. This great knowledge makes them a large threat that must be observed closely as the rumours that they control the king himself must not be allowed to spread. If the rumours are not controlled they could very well be made a reality and the king would lose all power over the court and thus the player would not be able to ensure that the kingdom is kept safe, secure and powerful. Related Articles: Setting & History Gameplay Characters